The phenomenology and natural history of obsessive compulsive disorder (OCD) and Tourette syndrome (TS) in children and adolescents is being characterized, and factors that influence the clinical course of prognosis of these disorders are being determined. Children and adults are evaluated both on the Children's CRC and the Adult CRC.